Manufactured Food Program Standards: 1. Maintain conformance with the Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards. 2. Leverage national standards as the continuous improvement system for the DHSS manufactured food program. 3. Provide manpower necessary to prioritize and inspect firms at frequencies that are based on food safety risks. 4. Engage as a contributor to national initiatives to support continuous improvement of the MFRPS. Rapid Response Teams: 1. Maintain the Missouri Rapid Response Team (MRRT) multidisciplinary, multiagency multi-hazard response capabilities to respond to food and feed contamination and illness outbreaks, while also seeking continuous improvement and opportunities for innovation. 2. Continue outreach to Missouri's 115 autonomous Local Public Health Agencies (LPHAs) with more training and exercises. 3. Providing a Subject Matter Expert (SME) Center to assist other states with additional expertise and surge capacity in emergencies, while also working to expand the number of SME Centers. 4. Contributing to national initiatives and workgroups, including those that continue development of multi-state approaches to after action reviews, reports and improvement plans. Food Protection Task Force: 1. To organize and host annual FPTF meetings to foster communication, cooperation and collaboration with regulatory agencies, industry food safety professionals, academia and consumers. 2. Provide an update to the current website to include a secure portal to facilitate sharing and communication between stakeholders of the FPTF. 3. To provide a forum to meet training needs in emerging food safety arenas like: foodborne illness investigations, food defense, active managerial control, integrated food safety, consumer trust, and allergens.